


EDLUCA: The first date

by tednation



Category: Edluca - Fandom, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Aspergers, Autism, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Edluca - Freeform, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pedophilia, Prolapsed Anus, Racism, Rape, Scat, Shit As Lube, Shota, Shotacon, Slurs, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, dubcon, fujoshi, little boys, mentions of autism, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tednation/pseuds/tednation
Summary: Cute edluca fic! my first fic dont be mean 💞💞💞
Relationships: Luca Balsa | Prisoner/Edgar Valden | Painter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 10





	EDLUCA: The first date

Luca Balsa was shy, and unaware, often dozing off, never focusing or really listening to anyone or anything but his own thoughts. He was a shaggy bare young man, rocking dirtied t shirts and greasy hair as he never thought to shower, seeing it as unnecessary. Only one thing held his mind together. It was his inventions. They consumed his mind, so much to the point they had ruined his life. That was why he was at the manor. It was the explosion. The explosion that forced him into prison and made him homeless. He created an invention that was dysfunctional, and had killed the one person closest to him so that he had nobody. He was severely lonely, pushed on by the years of prison which made him insane. Now he had served his time, but his life was ruined. Nobody would trust a criminal.

But the manor promised money. Money was what he needed. He could finally escape homelessness, and perfect his invention. He could escape this horror. And he had done so. But now he felt the consequence. The man who ran the manor was a psychopath who ran a death game. 4 survivors VS 1 hunter. He was one of those survivors. Terrified, he decided to focus on his objective, ignoring his surroundings which only stood to give him sensory overload and confuse him further. Eventually, he came across a cipher machine. "A puzzle huh?" he said as he looked at the typewriter like object standing on the box. 

It was confusing. It seemed that you needed to insert a certain code to unlock it but he didn't know what. He flew into a fit of rage, realizing that he couldnt do anything. Then he saw vriska. She said "LUCA BALSA ARYAN MASTERRACE N****" and ran away. She seemed unusual and mentally unstable, luca thought, and she certainly didnt know what the ciphers meant either. 

He had lost all hope. But then, he saw this beautiful young man run towards him. His body was perfectly decorated in beautiful red robes. The strangers hair was a light, kempt brown that fit perfectly to the contours of his face, and he had a light, twink-ish build. Elegantly, he walked across to the cipher. Luca just stood in wonder, imagining how such a beautiful man could even be standing near him. He hadn't seen someone so beautiful since he went to south park and saw cartman and kyle making out.

"So are you gonna help me or not" he said.

Luca looked with surprise and started to fiddle round with random stuff in a effort to look active, and avoid ridicule.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" the beautiful stranger chuckled

"No, not really" Luca said with a wry smile.

"Let me help you. My name is Edgar" the stranger said.

Edgar. Edgar was a beautiful name to Luca. He heard it like he heard his inventions. It was more of a dream than any physical object or thing he would ever wish for. Edgar was a dream, edgar was what he wanted. He would never be enough for him, he thought, and began to force those thoughts out of his head.

"Here. You need to type in some code. Just watch." 

Letters and numbers flew by. Luca was a bit thick and didnt really understand but he was happy just to be near Edgar. 

"Alright, done" he said.

Edgar's hair seemed to flow around it as he said it. His face absorbed the sunlight like a solar panel, so beautiful you almost couldnt look away. Luca was incredibly turned on. 

He was nervous, but he knew what to say.

"Hey... wanna fuck me?" Luca said.

It just came out. He never knew he was a bottom but, that was just how he felt. 

"I don't mind" Edgar sneered. "You kind of turn me on since you smell like dog shit"

Luca didn't really know what to think but as long as Edgar wanted him he was okay with anything. So, he got on all fours and started to open up his asshole. 

Edgar said " Go on, take a shit. Or your asshole will rupture. Its good enough for lube."

Luca would do anything to get fucked by edgar. So he did it. Then, Edgar began to fuck him. The feeling was euphoric. He never wanted to feel anything different. Edgars penis was so large and girthy. Despite the shit lube, luca began to painfully bleed from the asshole. He ignored the pain. Edgar was there, so none of it really mattered. It still felt good.

Then, someone came to ruin their "date". It was vriska.

"Sksksksksksks I- Not two white twinks fucking each other I- let me take a screenshot and post in on 4chan SKSKSKSKSK anyways stan Satvlis luca balsa and his dad Goro akechi twink porn" 

Neither Luca nor Edgar cared. Their sex was too euphoric to listen to the delusions of a insane girl.

"I- Anyways im gonna listen to Nicki Minaj, I love barbie tingz Also we can read some Kyman fanfic after we get out here" Vriska said once more, obviously trying to be noticed but none of them really cared.

Out of nowhere the hunter walked towards the group. He was a black lanky figure, with a skull for a face, lightly decorated with face paint. The man was wearing a suit and had large claws the length of the survivors themselves. He saw the twinks and seemed to adore them.

"OMG YAOIIII!!! 😭😭😭😹😹😹😹😹😹💞💞💞💞 YAOI IS SO ALT I- SKSKSKS PLEASSE LEMME NOT KILLY OU CUZ UR CUTE GAY TWINKS- IM SUCH A FUJOSHI SKSKSKSKSKS ANYWAYS STAN NICKI MINAJ" he exclaimed.

Vriska still stood there. She was streaming barbie tingz. 

"Not the fake nicki minaj stan I- Sksksks ANYWAYS!!! 🧚♂️🧚♂️😿😹😻✨🏆😗🏆 let me 🧚♂️chair🧚♂️ you" the hunter laughed.

"NOOO BUT IM IRANIAN N***** LUCA BALSA IRANIAN MASTER RACE!!!!" she said.

Vriska tried to run away but she could barely kite, and the hunter caught her within a matter of seconds. The tall figure picked her up and dragged her across the ground, forcing her into the chair. Nobody saved her, as she screamed so loud nobody could approach without bursting their eardrums.

"NOOO SKSKS I- MY LAST WORDS ARE STAN SATVLIS!!!!" she screamed, as she was never to be seen again.

The hunter stood at her chair and laughed. 

"LMAO!!! I HATE PEOPLE WHO ARE RUDE TO WHITE TWINKS #FUJOSHI!!!! 🏆😗😹😹😹👨🦳👨🦳👨🦳😽😽😽🙀🙀 ANYWAYS GONNA GO WATCH SOME ALT TIK TOKKERS LIKE AVANI GREG"

The hunter let them escape the manor, and they all left in joy and tears. Especially Luca who had just made a cute new dom boyfriend. And as the hunter had killed someone, he was allowed to escape with them. With the money from the manor, Luca had created his invention and became rich. He constantly had sex with Edgar, and the hunter was always there to watch on. He loved yaoi and was happy to just watch them have sex, so they had decided to live together, where the hunter had real life on demand yaoi.

The end.


End file.
